LA PROFESIA
by chica phantom
Summary: un rey demoniaco - 3 hijos demonios - 3 princesas hibridas - 3 protectores - una gitana con grandes secretos - un leyenda que debe ser cumplida - una profesia sin final - sentimientos guardados salen a la luz - y todo esto en una sola noche...
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA ALGUIEN ME EXTRAÑO**

_**Dudo mucho que te extrañaran**_

**CALLATE QUE NADIE TEE HABLO CONCIENCIA!**

**Esta es una historia que se me ocurrió mientras me bañaba, suena raro pero espero les guste es sobre hallowing aunque ya paso, lo tengo en la cabeza y espero que a ustedes también les guste. **_**A y se le olvido perdónenle las faltas ortográficas. **_**CALLATE!**

Kaoru estaba viendo un especial de las fechas porque no quería vestirse para salir a pedir dulces, pues se cansaba de solo ver como sus amigas corrían de un lado a otro solo para disfrazarse. Suspiro y siguió con lo importante, su programa favorito "historias gitanas" le encantaba escuchar esas historias contadas por una mujer que nunca había mostrado su rostro en televisión… **(esto es importante traten de recordar el programa)**

**EL PROGRAMA**

_-Hola hijos de humanos y también un saludo para los muertos televidentes, hoy les voy a narrar una historia completamente verdadera… de un hechizo que se cumplirá esta misma noche, donde las brujas y los demonios se mesclan con los hijos de carne pura… JAJAJAJAJAJA_

_La mujer vestida de gitana con su rostro cubierto por un manto, se sento en un tronco, acomodado junto a una fogata, con un panorama sombrio y una especie de carroza gitana de color rojo. Se aclaro la garganta y empezó a narrar la historia:_

"_esta historia tiene su comienzo hace 22 siglos atrás, cuando los humanos y las criaturas de la noche convivían en un reino de armonía gracias al matrimonio de un rey demonio y una princesa humana, ese amor tan puro trajo armonía a este mundo, y como fruto de su amor nacieron tres hijos sangre pura a pesar de que el primogénito era un demonio completo; su segundo hijo fue una niña hibrida, en ella había un equilibrio perfecto entre su lado demoniaco y su lado humano; y su tercer y último hijo un humano sin ninguna marca de sangre endemoniada…_

_Los niños crecieron y eran amados por sus padres y respetados por su reino la armonía siempre prevalecía, hasta el lecho de muerte de su padre… la tierra necesitaba nuevos gobernantes y para que la sangre se mantuviera pura, uno de los varones debía casarse con su hermana. Su padre les dijo que debía ser su hermano mayor, por ser el siguiente sucesor al trono, pero su amada hija rogo porque le diera tiempo para decidir con cual hermano casarse. Una noche el hermano mayor vio un encuentro amoroso entre sus hermanos menores. Y el enamorado de su hermana sabía que esta iba a elegir al hermano más pequeño, por lo que la noche anterior a la elección degolló a su hermano mas pequeño… asi su hermana no tendría mas opcion que cazarse con él. Lo que no sabia era que su hermana había quedado embarazada, de treillizas…_

_Ocurrio la boda, el primogénito tenia el control los demonios, brujas, espectros tenían el control y los humanos estaban sometidos a la esclavitud. El hacia lo que queria sin importar lo que le dijera su hermana o esposa… con el rey muerto y su hermano pequeño muerto ella solo contaba con el apoyo de su madre la única que sabia que estaba embarazada. Al nacer las 3 bebes, eran hibridas. Una de ellas podía llamar a quien necesitara y el mensaje le llegaría si estaban bien conectados; la segunda tenia un poder curativo sus besos podían incluso traer a la vida a un muerto; y la tercera y menor de las hijas podía ver cosas inaccesibles para ojos normales, incluso podía percibir el estado de los corazones de los demás._

_Al nacer las niñas la hija del rey demonio le rogo a su madre que las ocultara, pues hermano-esposo se había enterado de su nacimiento y la leyenda contaba que ellas eran las únicas capaces de derrotarlo. La madre se llevo a las niñas sin dejar rastro. Los años pasaron a tierra estaba en penumbras la oscuridad gobernaba y la mujer hibrida volvió a tener 3 hijos varones completamente demonios…_

_Los cuales obedecían solo a su padre los años siguieron pasaron y las hijas un día aparecieron en medio del reino del nuevo rey deminio, este estaba en su lecho de muerte pero no permitiría que esa niñas trageran alegría al mundo, por lo que decidio maldecilas por toda la eternidad les lanzo un conjuro a sus hijo y les dijo que les hicieran una marca física a las tres niñas en el cuellopara que sus poderes quedaran bloqueados y si volvían a nacer la marca les bloquearía los poderes… lo que el nuevo rey demonio no sabia era que el conjuro solo duraría 500 estelas de sol, los demonio dejaron las marcas en las niñas pero ellas lograron traer la paz al morir, la princesa hibrida destruyo a todos los demonios, menos el alma del nuevo rey del mal…_

_Asi concluye la historia de hoy… pero les advierto mis niños hoy a las 9 de la noche los 500 estelas solares se cumplirán, el alma del rey demonio y sus hijos volverán…_

_La ultima leyenda debe de ser cumplida, las reencarnaciones de las 3 hijas hibridas deberán derrotarlos, pero no solas, sino que con la ayuda de fuerzas intermedias que se deberán de sacrificar para evitar que los 3 hijos del rey demonio les vuelvan a hacer esas marcas…_

_Bueno eso es todo pero por ultimo un anuncio especial… feliz noche JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA a y yo deambulare por las calles el que logre encontrarme ganara un premio especial…_

**Fin del programa NARRO YO XD**

-muy buena historia, pero no tiene nada de verdad- dijo Kaoru apagado el televisor- hasta yo sé que solo tenemos 21 siglos… ESPEREN- se sobresaltó asustando a todos los que estaban en el laboratorio- yo también voy a ir quiero encontrar a Lady phamtom **(le puse mas o menos mi nombre, no se me ocurrió nada mas Xb)**

-enserio- dijo Miyako ilusionada

-si pero ahora noto que no conseguí disfraz-dijo triste, luego se asustó al ver la expresión de felicidad de su amiga

-vine preparada para esto, yo me encargo- dijo Miyako jalándola a un cuarto, donde se oyeron estruendos, quejas y algo quebrándose cuando salieron todos se sorprendieron de ver a Kaoru

Kaoru estaba vestida con un top completamente peludo, de piel sintética color chocolate con pequeños pedazos marrones, esto solo le cubría el busto bien desarrollado y dejaba a la vista su vientre muy bien formado; con un licra negro corto, casi como un short muy arriba de la rodillas y sobre este un pedazo de tela peluda que caía de un lado del short, tenia unas botas negras de tacon y en la parte superior de esta tenia un poco de pelo del mismo material que el top, en las manos tenia unos guantes chocolate oscuro de cuero sintético con los dedos afuera y unas uñas postizas color rojo sangre, con una bincha con las típicas orejas de perro y claro la colita. El disfraz permitia que se apreciara muy bien la sexy figura de Kaoru.

-pues estamos listas, para irnos- dijo Momoko que tenia puesto un traje de novia muerta color crema, estaba algo rasgado por todas partes y su cara estaba palida (maquillaje) que le deba el aspecto de muerta viviente, tenia zapatos rojos que le hacían juego con un collar carmesí que tenia puesto. Pero se veía muy hermosa parecía una damisela en peligro. Esepto por el velo rasgado que le cubria la mitad de la cara. Tamien tenia una mancha hecha de sabre falza que le atravesaba el cuello.

-si vámonos- dijo Miyako que tenia un traje de bruja, color azul eléctrico que le cubria un solo hombro con una larga manga rasgada en el final y dejaba el otro hombro descubierto, el traje llegaba arriba de las rodillas y también etaba rasgado y justo en la cintura un cinturón dorado, con un sombrero lleno de estrellas doradas y unas votas azul eléctrico con plataformas plateadas. Y unos aretes: uno de estrella dorado y otro de curto menguante de luna plateado. Y sus manos llenas de pulceras plateadas.

MIENTRAS EN EL SEMENTERIO justamente las 10:01

-Mi venganza por fin, se cumplirá y los demonios volveran a gobernar esta tierra. MUAJAJAJAJJAJAJA-reia una sombre, luego hizo unos movimientos con las manos. Y aparecieron 3 monstruos delante de él. Un hombre lobo, un vampiro y una momia…-vallan hijos mios vallan y tráiganme a esas tras hibridas…

EN OTRA PARTE DE LA CIUDAD

-- reian a coro los rrb que acababan de llenar una casa con papel higienico

En eso el mas pequeño de ojos azules se fija en algo o más bien alguien o mas bien muchos alguienes que le llamaron mucho la atención. – chic-chicos esas no son…-dijo señalando un lugar y sus hermanos voltearon pera ver a que se referia y sus ojos quedaron como platos al descubrir a que se referia.

Eran Momoko, Kaoru y Miyako que estaban corriendo por la calle siendo perseguidas por aparentemente todos los chicos de la ciudad.

-déjennos en paz!

-no molesten!

-por favor solo queremos disfrutar la noche!

-Y NOSOTROS LA QUEREMOS DISFRUTAR CON USTEDES- contestaron a coro todos los chicos de la multitud

Eso no lo soportaron los rrb, que corrieron a la calle y cada uno abrazo a su contraparte de forma MUY posesiva y comprometedora. **(aquí los rrb gustan de las chicas, pero ellas no se han dado cuenta de eso a y también saben que son Momoko, Miyako y kaoru) **la multitud de chicos paro en seco el ver esto, y trataron de atemorizarlos con la mirada; pero solo la mirada de furia de los tres basto para que todos salieran corriendo. Cuando se fueron todos solo quedaron ellos seis en la calle ellos con una sonrisa de medio lado y las chicas rojas como tomates por la postura en la que estaban…

-eee-ee bo-boomer….-trato de decir Miyako pero los nervios la comían por dentro

-aaa Brick …. –dijo Momoko nerviosa

-este Butch…- dijo Kaoru sin estar muy segura de lo que le pasaba

Cada rrb miro a su contraparte esperando que continuaran lo que ivan a decir

-nos podrían soltar!-dijeron las tres más rojas de lo que estaban, y entonces los rrb se dieron cuenta de la comprometedora situación en la que estaban, a los tres se les subieron los colores estaban tan rojos que podrían competir con los tomates. Al instante las soltaron.

-por qué no pedimos dulces todos juntos?- sugirió Miyako. Sus amigas la miraron con cara de WTF? Y los chicos pusieron cara de O.O

-no me miren con esas caras, yo solo quiero pasar la noche con amigos y ademas…-dijo haciendo una pausa y señalando unos árboles, todos voltearon y vieron como los chicos que las per seguían estaban ocultos detrás de los árboles y ella continuo- no quiero volver a ser perseguida por toda Saltadilla-dijo lo último en un suspiro de cansancio.

-supongo que tiene razón-dijo Brick por lo que los 6 se fueron a pedir dulce o truco (ellas dulces y ellos a hacer bromas)

Había pasado una hora los seis lo pasaron en grande y ya habían olvidado el incidente de hace rato, pero uno que otro se acercó a las chicas con intensiones más allá de socializar y los chicos no lo tomaban muy bien. Pero exceptuando eso todo estaba bien hasta que…

Bellota puso cara de O.O al haber visto a Lady phamtom, salio corriendo tras ella, y los demás sin entender que era lo que ocurria, pero como todos sabemos que Kaoru estaba muy en forma solo Butch fue capaz de seguirle el paso pero igual seguía algo lejos de ella, cuando Kaoru ya no pudo ver a donde se fue Lady phamtom…

-hay chicos ya no se a donde se fue-fue lo que dijo Kaoru pensando que todo el grupo estaba detrás de ellas, pero se asusto un poco al darse cuenta que no había nadie detrás de ella y que estaba sola en un callejón, oscuro… de repente no sabia si era la imaginación de ella, pero ella estaba segura que alguien mas estab en el callejón se podía escuchar la respiración entrecortada, de alguien. Dio un paso para atrás, sea lo que fuera la estaba asustando y no tenia su cinturón para transformarse.

-QUIEN ESTA HAY?-grito ya muy aterrada

Entonces una mano se poso un su cintura y la otra la tapó los ojos, atrayéndola al cuerpo de este. Kaoru sintió la respiración de aquella persona en su cuello, y también podía sentir como la estaba olfateando. Su respiración se empezó a acelerar, y su corazón parecía que iba a estallar, sus mejillas se pusieron muy rojas. Quería zafarse del agarre de aquella persona, pero su cuerpo no le reaccionaba, por alguna razón le gustaba, le gustaba el tacto con esa persona. Hasta que sintió como aquel sujeto le besaba el cuello, eso la asusto un poco y forcejeo hasta soltarse. Y quedo O.O cuando vio quien era el que la había besado…

Se sonrojo más de lo que estaba, para ella "eso" estaba mal ella es una heroína, él es un villano; no se podía permitir disfrutar de esa situación pero RAYOS lee gusto y mucho.

-Butch…-fue todo lo que dijo, trato de poner el tono más frio y seco que pudo, aunque agradecía el hecho de que el callejón estuviera oscuro, pues sabía que estaba muy, demasiado, SUPER sonrojada.-tu…-las palabras no le salían de la garganta

-yo ¿Qué?-dijo el acercándose lentamente a ella, pudo notar que ella no traía puesto su cinturón **(-¿Cómo? Se preguntaran… simple la muy traviesa mano de Butch estuvo en la cintura de Kaoru se puede decir que sintió que no estaba ¬¬ "pervertido" -Butch: oye! La escritora eres tú no yo… -cállate que bien que te gusto – Butch:….. O/O –JAJAJAJAJAJA XD –**_**mejor continuemos )**_

-tu… t-tu…._maldición Kaoru deja de tartamudear- _se reprochaba a si misma, mientras Butch se seguía acercando y ella iba retrocediendo.

-te estoy escuchando aun no me dices nada-Dijo Butch, sonriendo y previendo lo que estaba por pasar…

-tu…- Kaoru seguía retrocediendo hasta que… un escalofrió le recorrió su columna vertebral al darse cuenta que estaba entre la pared del callejón y Butch. Sudo frio cuando Butch puso sus manos en la pared alrededor su cintura. Su corazón se aceleró, sintió como su respiración se entrecortaba. La cercanía de sus cuerpos era de pocos centímetros. Con un solo movimiento Butch inmovilito las piernas de Kaoru, para que no se le escapara… Butch sonrió de medio lado a pesar de la oscuridad pudo notar el tono carmesí en las mejillas de su amada verdecita. Se emociono por la idea de que él era el causante de ese sonrojo, se esa respiración la simple idea de que él podía dejarla en ese estado de shok con solo estar cerca.

**NARRA BUTCH**

_La tenía tan cerca, que sentía su respiración, su corazón latía tan rápido que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho el cual nunca note que era tan… como decirlo… grande. Estaba apretándola contra la pared, siempre esta vestida de forma tan cómoda y holgada, tan cubierta pero no me importa yo llegue a amarla más allá de las apariencias, todos veían solo su físico que seamos sinceros es algo descuidado, pero yo, bueno y sus amigas… la vemos como es en realidad una chica hermosa, que se sabe defender, pero en el fondo es tan hermosa y cálida como un día de verano. Me llena de alegría la simple idea de ser uno de los pocos que conocen esa faceta de ella. Todo ella me enloquece y ahora estando tan pegados, tan cerca sintiendo su piel, su respiración su pulso. Me embriaga ella es como una droga para mí, es mi adicción, es como si una parte de mi alma estuviera en ella, las pocas veces que la he visto llorar me duela verla con el simple pensar que la lastimaron que le hicieron daño me enfurece y me entristece, es como si sintiera su dolor. Y a pesar que todo lo que he contado, me reprocho a mí mismo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Hay que pelear, discutir, llegar a los insultos y hasta a la agresión física, aunque por fuera me veas enojado me duele en el pecho tener que fingir que te odio si tú y solo tú eres la dueña de mi corazón, el pensamiento que me hace desvelar y perder el sueño; el deseo que más anhelo…. Y ahora, solo quiero…_

-Butch _–escuche como me nombraba me encanta como pronuncia mi nombre… _**(que cursi XD)** –e-es-t-to e-e-esta m-_ no lo resistí más, teniéndola tan cerca mi autocontrol me estaba abandonando y cuando no pude más junté nuestros labios, primero con un pequeño rose, note como se tensaba pero poco a poco se fue relajando, por lo que todavía algo consiente de mis acciones fui aumentando la intensidad del beso, como si tratara de decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, lo que al principio era un simple rose ahora era un beso apasionado, estaba fascinado con el simpe hecho de que ella me estaba correspondiendo, coloque mis manos en su muy bien formada cintura, con la ropa que traía podía sentir su piel, el aroma que emanaba de ella me embriagaba y me producía un sentimiento de tenerla solo para mí no la quería compartir con el mundo ella era solo mía. Mis manos subían y bajaban por su espalda sus manos presionaban mi pecho. Todo ella me volvia loco pero… debía… debía detenerme antes de perder el control sobre mí mismo no quería hacer nada de lo que después me tuviera que arrepentir; no la quería lastimar… demonios! Butch detente de una vez deja de besar esos labios que saben cómo el cielo, hay los podría besar todo el día si fuera por mi siem… NO Butch detente de una vez estoy perdiendo el control, de lo que pienso y hago mis manos y labios se están moviendo por instinto…_

**NARRO YO**

Butch deseaba seguir besándola pero no podía detenerse, hasta que su cuerpo necesito aire fue que con MUCHISIMA fuerza de voluntad no volvió a aprisionar sus labios, pero todavía la tenia contra la pared.

-Ka…aoru – dijo Butch con la respiración entre cortada

-Butch… yo-oo- trato de decir también jadeando por el beso-yo-o t-te am- no logro terminar la frase pues sintió como si algo la quemara, era como si su corazón se comprimiera o estrujara, un dolor tan agudo que sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sus preciosas pupilas de un extraño color verde se comprimieron, se puso mas pálida de lo normal. Butch noto que algo no estaa bien y se separo de ella, para cerciorarse pero Kaoru callo al piso de rodillas con sus manos en el pecho como s quisiera sacarse el corazón, se rasgaba la piel. Era insoportable el dolor. Hasta que no aguanto mas y comenzó a gritar.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-gritaba desesperada como si con eso pudiera calmar su dolor.-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, DETENTE, DUELE, DUELE MUCHO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-agonizaba Kaoru en el piso, se retorcía de dolor. Butch la miraba perplejo nunca con todo y las peleas y destrucción que ha visto vio a una persona sufrir tanto y lo que mas le dolia era que era su amada verdecita. Se agacho y la abrazo con fuerza, ella se seguía retorciendo y gritando em los brazos de él. Butch no lo soporto más y comenzó a llorar, al ver a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo quizás mas que su propia vida sufriendo de dolor y él sin poder hacer mas que abrazarla, para que supiera que no estaba sola…

Fuera del callejón

Una mujer con ropas como de gitana observaba todo, su rostro estaba cubierta con un manto. Y murmuro muy bajo casi en un susurro, no audibles por los gritos de agonía de la oji-verde –la primera de las hijas se ha rebelado; el sello se debilita. La profecía debe cumplirse y los protectores deberán luchar por proteger a sus dueñas…

CONTINUARA…..

**Que les pareció, a mi me encanto a por cierto mi otra historia de ecuación amorosa también la estoy continuando junto con esta asique si me retraso es porq estoy escribiendo las dos historias al mismo tiempo. Espero les halla gustado, no ce cuantos capítulos va a tener solo se que va a ser algo largo.**

**Besos gracias por leer.**

**REVIEWS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno se que dije que no lo iba a continuar hasta que acabara la otra historia pero en vista de que varios me han pedido que la continúe y ya que estoy de vacaciones pues se me ocurrió subir un capitulo nuevo… lo que no se es si lo voy a continuar tan seguido**

**IMPORTANTE: en el capitulo pasado cometi un pequeño error, cuando estábamos en el lado del cementerio, puse que eran las 10:01 y no eran las 9:01 y trate de corregirlo pero no se como T.T asique es para que sepan y tengan bien el horario en la historia.**

**ADVERTENCIA: me puse algo cursi en un momento…. **

**Ahora si la historia….**

-Kaoru!

-Butch!

-DONDE ESTAN! – gritaron todos ya desesperados de buscar a los dos miembros faltantes

- esto es inútil de seguro que están a veinte cuadras de aquí! – dijo Momoko exasperada

- tranquila ya los encontraremos – trato de tranquilizarla Brick poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella, que le dirigió una diminuta sonrisa en agradecimiento interrumpida por el grito de Miyako

- YA SE! – grito alegre por su idea :D – transformémonos y vallamos a buscarlos, por aire será mas fácil

- yo digo que lo mejor será que nos dividamos – dijo Boomer – yo ire con Miyako ella por aire y yo por tierra y Momoko y Brick hacen lo mismo Momoko por aire y Brick por tierra asi ocuparemos mas terreno – dijo Boomer con una carita de angelito que solo Momoko y Miyako se creyeron

- ok esto no me gusta, quien murió y nombro a Boomer y Miyako lideres – se quejo Brick, recibiendo dos miradas de ¬¬ "ya se le subió lo mandón a la cabeza"

- no se, a mi me parece bien – dijo Momoko

- pues que esperamos transformémonos – dijeron Boomer y Miyako empezando a correr a un callejón, seguidos por Momoko

- nadie me respeta – dijo Brick antes de salir corriendo tras ellos con cara de

**Dentro del callejón**

-Rolling Bubbles

-Explosive Boomer

- Hyper Blossom

- Hard Brick

- bueno si encuentran algo avísennos por el comunicador – dijo Momoko antes de empesar a volar siendo seguida por Brick

-SI! – dijeron los rubios

- lista Bubbles? – pregunto Boomer

- sí, vamos – dijo antes de empezar a volar siendo seguida desde la tierra por Boomer

**En el callejón (en el que estaban los rojos y los azules)**

Se ve la silueta de una mujer vestida con ropas gitanas, y su rostro siendo cubierto con una fina mascara

-queda poco tiempo, si no se revelan antes de que ellos las encuentren perderemos a mas de un protector… - dijo preocupada la mujer

- no te preocupes, yo confió en las rencarnaciones de mis hijas. – dijo una hermosa mujer apareciendo al lado de la gitana. Era muy hermosa cabello castaño rizado con mechas doradas, ojos violetas con un contorno rozado y piel clara como la nieve, fracciones finas , sus orejas eran en punta y estaba muy bien proporcionada tenia dos alas y una aureola que recorría su frente que la hacían parecer un ángel. Vestida con ropas griegas blancas y un anillo en cada uno de sus deds corazón.

- alteza no debería estar, aquí es peligroso! – dijo la gitana preocupada por su señora – y si algo pasara en la otra dimensión y los monstruos encuentran una forma de llegar a la tierra o si el rey demonio se entera de que usted sigue viva no quedara ninguna esperanza si las niñas fallan y…

- basta! – la corto – yo confió en que ellas no fallaran, después de todo pudieron derrotar a su tátara tio Him, no? – Dijo la mujer sintiéndose orgullosa de esas tres pequeñas niñas – ellas vencerán porque no importa que tan grande o profunda sea la oscuridad, la luz siempre encuentra la forma de volver a brillar; además que clase de madre seria si dejo que las rencarnaciones de mis hijas se enfrenten solas a su tío. Y no creo perdonarme si esa tragedia se vuelve a repetir, de verdad que no me lo perdonaría nunca…

- pero alteza y si no son las niñas las que fallan y son los protectores los que…

- no lo creo – la volvió a cortar – esta vez no tuve contacto directo con mis hijas pero las estuve observando y daría mi vida diciendo que ellos son capaces de dar hasta la ultima gota de su sangre por mis hijas – dijo la mujer sonriendo mientras veía la luna

- pero y si los hijos del rey las encuentran antes de que se revelen y…

- te han dicho que eres una pesimista? – dijo la reina divertida

- este… yo… pues… si – dijo rendida

**En el callejo con los verdes**

Ya no habían gritos desgarradores por parte de la oji-jade, ni peles y nadie rodeando a nadie en la pared, simplemente los azabaches estaban en el piso, Butch recostado en una pared cargando a Kaoru mientras le sobaba el cabello…

-Bu… Butch

-shhh – la callo delicadamente poniendo su dedo índice sobre los rosados labios de ella – si todavía no te sientes bien no hables – le hablo en un murmullo, ella asintió y se acurruco un poquito mas en sus brazos… Después de un rato alzo la vista y dijo

- sabes Butch – dijo susurrando – a veces pareces bipolar

-mmm y porque dices eso? – le pregunto Butch divertido por la cara tan tierna que tenia en ese momento y con las orejitas del disfraz y el casi imperceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas se veía mas adorable

- porque puedes ser la bestia mas salvaje que conozco – Butch alzo una ante ese comentario – así como te puedes convertir en la persona mas indicada para mi – dijo ella abrazándolo un poco mas fuerte

- sabes no se si sentirme alagado o insultado ante ese comentario – dijo el fingiendo indignación fallando miserablemente ya que se notaba que se quería reír. Kaoru solo lo miro y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

- Butch – dijo Kaoru casi inaudible, como si no quisiera que la escucharan

-mhn – dijo esperando a que continuara

- yo… cr… creo q… que te… te ammm…

- BUTCH! KAORU! – grito alguien al otro lado del callejón sobresaltando a los oji-verde – Bubbles aquí están los encontré!

- oh! Chicos que bueno que los encontramos estábamos muy preocupados ya que se fueron corriendo de repente y, y… acabamos de dañar una atmosfera romántica verdad – dijo Bubbles sintiéndose culpablemente apenada

- jaaaaa* - suspiraron los azabaches

- si la interrumpimos – dijo Boomer recibiendo una mirada de muerte de su hermano, preocupándose luego por su salud física y alegrándose un poquito por ser el más rápido de los rrbz – bueno… yo ire a avisarle a Brick y a Blossom que los encontramos… - dijo con miedo ya que los azabaches solo le dirigían las miradas asesinas a él.

- jejeje – reía nerviosamente Bubbles, luego noto algo que le llamo la atención – chicos no quiero ser imprudente, pero… por que están en el piso? Y Butch porque estas cargando a Kaoru? Y Kaoru porque tienes rastros de sangre en el pecho? – dijo confundida, luego emocionada y al final asustada… Butch le iba a contestar pero Kaoru se le adelanto

- no es nada Miyako sabes que soy una imprudente, jejeje, como iba corriendo me tropecé y de seguro que me raspe cuando caí – dijo para al terminar lanzarle una mirada a Butch que decía "no digas nada de lo que me paso a nadie" , este solo asintió con la cabeza en señal de que lo guardaría en secreto, hasta que ella quisiera hablar.

- mmm bueno si tú lo dices – dijo Bubbles no muy convencida

**Con Brick y Blossom **

Piii piiii piiii*

-si aquí Blossom – dijo parando de volar y aterrizando para que Brick también viera lo que ocurria.

-_ Blossom, Brick los encontramos, estamos en el callejón de la 4ta, frente a la pizzería de Joe_

- ok espérenos hay

_- dense prisa por favor, interrumpimos algo y estoy seguro de que Butch y Kaoru ya están planeando mi funeral –_dijo con cascadas en los ojos

- vamos en camino – dijo Brick colgando – andando

-si

Los chicos tomaron rumbo a donde les indico Boomer , y cuando iban por mitad de camino Blossom paro en seco. Y Brick paro también para ver que le ocurria

-olle rosadita que ocurre? – ella no le contesto – Blossom no hay tiempo para esto, Boomer esta allá con Butch y Kaoru posiblemente enojados y créeme que no me quiero quedar sin un hermano y… Blossom? – de repente Blossom empezó a caer – BLOSSOM! – corrió hasta donde estaba, atrapándola antes de que tocara el piso. Blossom empezó a respirar mas entrecortadamente, sentía que algo le punzaba, en el interior. Como si su corazón fuera a estallar. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y sudaba mucho

- olle rosadita que te pasa? – preguntaba Brick preocupado, sacudiéndola un poco

- due…le – dijo en un pequeño murmullo, Brick la miro a los ojos

-donde t…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH – empezó a gritar de dolor Blossom retorciéndose en los brazos de Brick. Este la agarro y empezó a correr hasta que de alguna forma llegaron a la perte superior de un edificio.

- Blossom que te sucede, dime que te duele? – rogaba Brick tratando de encontrar algo racional en todo esto

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHH DETENLO, BASTA! PARALO POR FAVOR! – gritaba cada ves mas fuerta Blossom mientras que las lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos rosas. Sujeto fuerte las manos de Brick, si no fuera porque es un rrbz hubiera sido capaz de romperle los huesos por la presión ejercida.

- Blossom, cálmate! – trataba Brick de ayudar a Blossom pero todo le parecía inútil. Asique solo la abrazo, la sujeto fuerte contra él tratando de llenarla de seguridad. Al rato los gritos cesaron, Blossom estaba sudada en los brazos de Brick. Después de todo el susto pasado Brick por fin pudo preguntar - ¿estas mejor? – ella asintió suavemente con la cabeza, y luego se levanto, tambaleándose un poco pero logro mantener el equilibro

- vamos, los demás nos están esperando – dijo asiendo ademanes de empezar a volar, pero Brick la tomo de la mano evitando que se fuera

- segura que puedes volar? no te ves muy bien

- estoy de maravillas – dijo empezó a elevarse pero al estar un metro del peso, callo siendo apañada (de nuevo) por Brick – que… ocurre mis… poderes no funcionan – dijo viéndose las manos aterrada – después de decir eso su transformación sola se quito, volviéndola al disfraz de novia muerta

- esto esta cada ves mas raro… - dijo Brick nada contento por la situación – pero debemos llegar con los demás, quien sabe si le paso lo mismo a tus amigas – dijo Brick sujetando a Momoko de forma nupcial

- que haces? – dijo Momoko toda sonrojada y se le notaba mas por estar toda pintada de blanco

- pues como crees que vamos a llegar si tu no puedes volar – dijo haciéndole algo de burla – ahora sujétate bien que voy con todo

_- Esto no me gusta ni mais paloma –_ pensó Momoko **(no se como se escribe por eso puse como se pronuncia ese pensamiento (1)) **antes de empezar a andar como el correcaminos

**En el callejón con los verdes y azules**

-bueno – dijo Boomer volviendo con los otros después de espiar un rato y asegurarse de que Butch y Kaoru ya no estaban tan enojados – vienen en camino

- que bien – dijo Bubbles ajena a todo lo que pasaba

- olle Kaoru crees que puedes ponerte de pie?

- si creo que si – dijo levantándose de a poco y apoyándose en Butch al hacerlo

- mejor los esperamos afuera del callejón no creen – sugirió Boomer – asi si ocurre alguna muerte abran bastantes testigos

- jijijiji si vamos – dijo burbuja tomando a Boomer de la mano y llevándoselo rápido…

Kaoru empezó a avanzar para salir del callejón pero una mano la sostuvo

-que era lo que me querías decir?

-a eso… no… no tiene importancia

- no, si la tenia… anda dime – dijo regalándole un pequeña sonrisa

- es en serio Butch no es nada

- olle no se supone que somos amigos? – dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado – seguiremos haciendo maldades, pero sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea

- pues era que tu me… me…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhh! – se escucho un grito fuera del callejón

- Bubbles! – gritaron los dos mientras corrían fuera del callejón para encontrar a la rubia agarrándose el pecho y gritando de dolor en brazos del oji-azul que empezaba a verse asustado y desesperado. Tanto asi que dejo escapar dos pequeñas lagrimas. Mientras que la oji-azul derramaba montones de lagrimas…. Kaoru estaba asustada de ver que a su amiga le pasaba lo mismo que a ella hace tan solo unos momentos atrás. Quería ir con ella a ayudarla pero como en esas pocas veces que le ocurrían demostró su miedo apretando fuertemente la mano de Butch mientras soltaba una pequeña lágrima que el azabache limpio con su pulgar, para luego abrazarla y taparle los oídos…

Cuando los gritos por fin cesaron, Kaoru corrió abrazar a su amiga la cua empezó a llorar en el su regazo por el susto que paso. Butch solo se acercó a ellos mientras Boomer aun veía todo muy preocupado.

Al momento llegaron los rojos, o mas bien llego Brick con Momoko en brazos…

Y como era de esperarse en situación tan extraña todos se quedaron viendo preguntandse con la mirada "que paso aquí?"

-aaaa nos perdimos de algo – pregunto Brick extrañado por como se veía toda la situación

- eso tendríamos que preguntar nosotros – dijo Butch no queriendo contar lo que paso – ¿Por qué cargas a la novia muerta como si fueran recién casados? – pregunto tratando de quitar el incomodo silencio. Los rojos quedaron eso mismo ROJOS de pies a cabeza y tiraban vapor por la orejas, Momoko se bajo de los brazos de Brick y dijo

- ehem eso no importo y que le paso a Miyako – dijo viendo a su amiga rubia llorando en brazos de la azabache y en ese momento que todos voltearon hacia las chicas, la transformación de Miyako se fue sola

- Miyako tu transformación… - dijo Boomer saliendo se su asombro

- a ella también – murmuraron Momoko y Brick

- Kaoru trata de transformarte – pidió Momoko

-mmm claro – dijo Kaoru viéndole con una ceja alzada – POWERED BUTTERCUP

Pero nada paso…

-are – dijo viendo que seguía con su disfraz de loba

- como lo sospechaba – dijo Momoko - a ustedes también les paso, verdad? – Miyako y Kaoru solo asintieron. No hacían falta las palabras se conocían lo suficiente como para saber que hablaban de lo mismo

- Y ahora que hacemos? – dijo Miyako preocupada – y si nos quedamos sin poderes para siempre… - dijo mientras se le quebraba la voz al final, Momoko y Kaoru agacharon las cabeza en señal de impotencia, no había respuesta para eso

- no se desanimen

- si de seguro que hay una solución para esto

- solo hay que encontrarla, por lo menos sabemos que esta relacionado si les ocurrio lo mismo a las tres

- si tienen razon – dijeron las chicas dedicándoles una mirada de agradecimiento a los rrbz por el apoyo

- pues primero lo primero ¿que es lo que esta ocurriendo?

- también importante ¿Quién es el causante?

- y ¿Cuál es su objetivo?

- y ¿porque solo a nosotras?

- yo puedo contestar sus preguntas… - dijo una voz haciendo que todos voltearan

- ¡¿Quién es usted? – preguntaron los rrbz poniéndose delante de las ppgz

- o mil disculpas, que descortés soy… – dijo una mujer apareciéndose delante de ellos con ropa de gitanas y un velo cubriendo su rostro

- usted es Lady Phamtom – dijo Kaoru asomándose detrás de Butch y señalándola asombrada

-jaja, si y no… - dijo la mujer – ese es mi nombre artístico mi verdadero nombre es Bell, soy su tia chicas…

**Bueno hasta aquí perdonen la tardanza esto era para subirlo ayer pero se me borro el capi y lo tuve que volver a empezar… T.T**

**Mañana tratare de subir uno de mi otra historia pero si quieren que sube de este mañana en ves de ecuación amorosa solo díganme…. Lo que me recuera**

_**REVIEWS **_

**No se olviden de comentar**

**NOS LEEMOS!**

**X3**


End file.
